Speechless
by thedarkersister3
Summary: You look like you came from one hell of a party, Malfoy." stated the redhead, amusement dancing in the eyes of the blue. The little blonde sighed, looking at the man before him."It was one hell of a party." "Why leave?" "No reason to stay."


Speechless

The lights in the bar flickered, casting momentary shadows on the occupants, until the lights found their equilibrium. Golden liquids were poured into dirty glasses, the contents slung back to hit palates, burning a slippery path of destruction down. The bartender, sat at the counter, cleaning the dirty glasses, unable to get the spots out, his dark brown eyes staring at the old piano that sat empty, sighing as he looked at the only other person sitting at the bar.

The man was young, late teens early twenties, his hair a blood red that he hadn't seen in his life, his eyes icy blue and skin pale, devoid of the freckles that seemed to fallow redhead. He wore a leather jacket, black, and scuffed, and worn and loved, the article seeming to be his second skin. A small earring hung from one of his ears, the little skull silver seeming to grin at him with a happy kind of malice.

The redhead sighed, looking at the golden liquid that was before him in the dirty glass, his shoulders slumped, his body screaming depression and sadness. The bartender walked toward him, still cleaning his glass, his brown eyes curious.

"What's a guy like you doing in here, on a night like this?" asked the older man, feeling the need to talk, if only to fill the silence that seemed to permeate the air.

"My girl, well not my girl anymore kicked me out of the house after she found out that I was going to leave her." said the redhead, sighing tiredly as he swirled the liquid in his glass. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"That's rough kid." said the bartender, his eyes lifting from his work as the door opened, his eyes lighting up at he spotted a pretty little creature staggered through the door.

The boy looked to be in his early to mid teens, though the way he moved around the bar hinted at his experience in them. His hair was white blonde, the same as his skin, glistening with a slight sheen of sweat that made his skin glow etheral. He wore tightly fitted jeans, a white t shirt that was more expensive than either could fathom, a pair of women's high heeled boots on his feet and seemingly poured onto his legs. He waltzed to the bar, seating himself on the stool next to the redhead, setting his head on the bar, in the crook of his arms.

"I want a firewhiskey on the rocks, and make it a double." the boy said, holding up two fingers to convey the double in his order, his words barely slurred. He slowly raised his head, swipping his long blonde white hair out of his face, before taking in his surroundings, his grey eyes barely seeming to register anything other than the piano in the corner.

"Coming right up kiddo." said the bartender, getting the boy's drink ready, setting the semi clean glass before him.

The redhead looked at the blonde, a small smile tracing his lips as recognition registered. He leant back, stretching his body with cat like reflexes. Before he went in for the kill. "Hey there, what's a little aristocrat like you doing in a place like this?"

The little blonde looked at him, pushing his unruly hair from his face as he looked the man before him over, raising a delicate aristocratic eyebrow, as he took a sip of his drink. "Everyone knows that the aristocracy of Slytherin takes leisurely strolls among the peasants on the weekends, even Weasley's should know." said the boy, sipping leisurely from his glass.

"You look like you came from one hell of a party, Malfoy." stated the redhead, amusement dancing in the eyes of the blue.

The little blonde sighed, looking at the man before him."It was one hell of a party."

"Why leave?"

"No reason to stay. I've been strung out on Merlin knows what for the last few days, and I felt the need to get out and get some fresh air."

"That really doesn't answer the question."

"It's lonely, being at a party full of strangers." said the boy, reaching into his back pocket, and pulling out a pack of muggle cigerettes, lighting one and taking a long drag, blowing the smoke leisurely from his lips.

"You've gotta have some friends."

"Oh, I do, and I love them like no other would. But to pretend to be them, or be someone that I'm not is tiring." said the boy, taking another sip of his drink.

"Why here? Aren't there some kind of fancy bars anywhere else?"

"Of course there is, they just know too much, or want too much. I like this place. They got a lively crowd." he said sarcastically, taking another drag.

The redhead laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled for the first time in hours or days or months. The blonde smiled, offering his cigerette to the redhead. The dark haired man took it, taking a long drag from the stick, allowing the smoke to escape through his nose and into the air.

"You're William Weasley, then?" he stated more than asked, taking back his smoke, sipping leisurely at the drink.

The redhead nodded, taking a sip of his own drink, wrinkling his nose as he listened to his full name pronounced by the teen beside him. "Yeah, and you're Draco Malfoy, the trouble making, heart breaking son of a killer."

"Well now, Mr. Weasley, no need to get your knickers in a twist."

" is my father, William isn't me either."

"You're the black sheep in the family, the rebellious son."

"Could say the same for you. Just you sitting here is enough for the press to have a field day, I bet your father's looking for a pretty girl for you to marry."

"Girl?" asked the blonde, smirking into his drink.

"Yeah, you know, a bird, a creature that is softer than a man, knockers, and different crotch luggage than you, unless you have confession to make." said Bill, setting his empty glass on the counter, watching as the bartender filled it again.

"He stopped searching for a wife for me when I was twelve, Bill." said the boy, ordering another drink.

The bartender placed the glass on the bar, smiling rakishly as the teen winked at him, before taking his drink over to the old piano, seating himself on the stool and his drink on the top of the piano. The boy smiled as he caressed the black and white keys, playing a few notes before he slammed the keys down, waking up the bar.

_Can't believe what you said to me  
Last night when we were alone  
You threw your hands up  
Baby you gave up, you gave up_Bill stared at the teen, his eyes wide as the boy sang, his voice jazzy and soulful, dark as the lineage from which he sprang. The boy's bright white hair seemed to glistened as his fingers and hands moved acrossed the keys, pounding on the keys, invoking more emotion in the piece, making the song all the more ugly, adding to its beauty.

I can't believe how you looked at me  
With your James Dean glossy eyes  
In your tight jeans with your long hair  
And your cigarette stained lies

Could we fix you if you broke?  
And is your punch line just a joke?

_  
I'll never talk again  
Oh boy you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless, so speechless_

I can't believe how you slurred at me  
With your half wired broken jaw  
You popped my heart seams  
On my bubble dreams, bubble dreamsa

I can't believe how you looked at me  
With your Johnnie Walker eyes  
He's gonna get you and after he's through  
There's gonna be no love left to rye

Draco felt the eyes watching him, but he didn't care, singing in a shady bar, his heart nearly breaking with the stress of the last few days all poured in to a single song that made his hands and heart strings ache. He felt the icy blue eyes of the older man on him, but at the moment all he felt was the pain of the last few hours and all he needed was his drink and his cigerettes, and he could live in this state, in this moment.

And I know that it's complicated  
But I'm a loser in love  
So baby raise a glass to mend  
All the broken hearts  
Of all my wrecked up friends

I'll never talk again  
Oh boy you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless so speechless

I'll never love again,  
Oh friend you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless, so speechless

Hooow?  
Haaaa-oooo-wow?  
H-ooow?  
Wow

Haaaa-oooo-wow?  
H-ooow?  
Wow

Bill stood next to the piano, unable to stop his mind from reeling as the pixie before him unleashed the voice of a devil, the way his darkness and the stain on his soul was conveyed through the words he was uttering, his grey eyes seeming to hold all the pain and hurt and the messed up world that was falling around them as the war seemed to taint all that had once been pure, and casting Bill's world of light and laughter into a world of darkness and evil and sin.

_  
And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to  
Would you give it all up?  
Could I give it all up for you?_

And after all the boys and girls that we've been through  
Would you give it all up?  
Could you give it all up?

If I promise boy to you  
That I'll never talk again  
And I'll never love again  
I'll never write a song  
Won't even sing along

Draco nearly screamed the song now, his voice dipping into the harshness the world had heaped upon him, the gravel that lay in him from laying in the mud of life and looking up at the stars that were too far above him, feeling the dirt of the world around him, but he loved it. Even if his world hurt him, he would end with it, he would be the reason that it survived, he would look into the world that had meant more to him than the world of make believe that Severus had told him as a child.

_  
I'll never love again  
So speechless  
You left me speechless, so speechless  
Why you so speechless, so speechless?_

Will you ever talk again?  
Oh boy, why you so speechless?  
You've left me speechless

Some men may follow me  
But you choose "death and company"  
Why you so speechless? Oh oh oh

Bill felt the song end and felt the world around him end with it. The darkness that seemed to surround the boy that sat in the piano stool, seemed to now infect him, making him darker than he was, but all he could think about as he sat next to the boy, reaching for him, holding that impish face in his hands, feeling the soft skin, before he leant forward, their lips touching in a shared moment of sin.

And Bill was falling.......


End file.
